


Slaying Unicorns

by daireann



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daireann/pseuds/daireann
Summary: Ivanova's late. And that never happens.





	Slaying Unicorns

Sheridan sighed. Ivanova was late. And Ivanova was _never_ late. Where, for that matter, was Marcus?

"This is ridiculous. Let's try her link again -"

Ivanova finally swept in, Marcus just behind her.

"Susan!" Sheridan exclaimed, irritated. "We've been waiting for you. Where have you been?"

She looked him straight in the eye, composed as ever.

"Slaying unicorns"

Marcus coughed violently. Sheridan looked confused.

"Well, what are we waiting for?” she continued. “Let's get started."

Garibaldi looked from Ivanova - was that a hint of a  _smile_ on her face? - to Marcus.

Something was going on.

Something was _definitely_ going on.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, they are not my creations. I wonder what would have happened the morning after anything happened between Ivanova and Marcus. A 100 word challenge.


End file.
